Conventionally, commercial transaction systems are known which connect to a network such as Internet using a terminal device such as a personal computer, and enable commercial transaction of purchasing products or reserving use of services through web pages provided from, for example, web servers. Among these commercial transaction systems, a so-called affiliate program (affiliate system) is known. The affiliate program is a technique of, when a product of an advertiser is purchased through an affiliate link set in, for example, banner advertisement of the product listed on a web page such as a blog, paying a reward for an affiliator of the web page. Alternately, the affiliate program is a technique of, when banner advertisement listed on a web page such as a blog is clicked by a person other than an affiliator of the web page, paying a reward for the affiliator of the web page based on a clicking count.
In recent years, an affiliate program is developed and is proposed which enables commercial transaction using a mobile telephone and supports commercial transaction using a mobile telephone.